peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Wedding Present: Festive Fifty Entries
Related pages: Wedding Present, Wedding Present: Sessions, Wedding Present: Show Appearances (Excluding Sessions) Criteria *This is a list of the Wedding Present's Festive Fifty entries. Their prodigious tally of 45 entries with 43 different song titles is exceeded only by the Fall. Their most successful year was 1992, with seven entries, including one in the top 5. (This was undoubtedly due to their policy that year of releasing a single each month. Note that all of these were reissued in the same year on Hit Parade Volumes 1 & 2 (BMG).) Chronological List Of Entries *1985 Festive Fifty: Go Out And Get 'Em Boy! #15 *1986 Festive Fifty: Once More #16 *1986 Festive Fifty: This Boy Can Wait #18 *1986 Festive Fifty: You Should Always Keep In Touch With Your Friends #28 *1986 Festive Fifty: Felicity #36 *1987 Festive Fifty: Everyone Thinks He Looks Daft #3 *1987 Festive Fifty: My Favourite Dress #6 *1987 Festive Fifty: A Million Miles #8 *1987 Festive Fifty: Anyone Can Make A Mistake #10 *1987 Festive Fifty: Getting Nowhere Fast #31 *1988 Festive Fifty: Nobody's Twisting Your Arm #2 *1988 Festive Fifty: Take Me I'm Yours #4 *1988 Festive Fifty: Why Are You Being So Reasonable Now? #8 *1988 Festive Fifty: I'm Not Always So Stupid #15 *1988 Festive Fifty: Don't Laugh #49 *1989 Festive Fifty: Kennedy #2 *1989 Festive Fifty: Take Me! #14 *1989 Festive Fifty: Brassneck #19 *1989 Festive Fifty: Bewitched #24 *1989 Festive Fifty: What Have I Said Now? #45 *1990 Festive Fifty: Make Me Smile (Come Up And See Me) #7 *1990 Festive Fifty: Corduroy #9 *1990 Festive Fifty: Don't Talk Just Kiss #18 *1990 Festive Fifty: Heather #20 *1990 Festive Fifty: Crawl #22 *1990 Festive Fifty: Dalliance #39 *1991 Festive Fifty: Dalliance #8 *1991 Festive Fifty: Dare #12 *1991 Festive Fifty: Fleshworld #14 *1991 Festive Fifty: Rotterdam #22 *1991 Festive Fifty: Octopussy #32 *1992 Festive Fifty: Come Play With Me #4 *1992 Festive Fifty: Flying Saucer #14 *1992 Festive Fifty: Silver Shorts #18 *1992 Festive Fifty: Loveslave #19 *1992 Festive Fifty: Blue Eyes #24 *1992 Festive Fifty: Sticky #41 *1992 Festive Fifty: Falling #46 *1994 Festive Fifty: Swimming Pools, Movie Stars #15 *1994 Festive Fifty: Click Click #30 *1994 Festive Fifty: So Long Baby #37 *1994 Festive Fifty: Spangle #39 *1995 Festive Fifty: Sucker #3 *1996 Festive Fifty: 2, 3, Go #36 *1996 Festive Fifty: Go Man Go #46 *2000 Festive Fifty: Brassneck ATFF#21 *2000 Festive Fifty: My Favourite Dress ATFF#25 *2004 Festive Fifty: Interstate 5 #36 Post Peel *2005 Festive Fifty: I’m From Further North Than You #31 *2008 Festive Fifty: Don't Take Me Home Until I'm Drunk #42 *2008 Festive Fifty: The Thing I Like Best About Him Is His Girlfriend #20 *2012 Festive Fifty: End Credits #14 *2013 Festive Fifty: Two Bridges #1 *2016 Festive Fifty: Broken Bow #16 *2016 Festive Fifty: Santa Monica #3 *2019 Festive Fifty: Jump In, The Water's Fine #41 *2019 Festive Fifty: Panama''' #21''' Category:Wedding Present Category:Festive Fifty